The Demons
by Akki nai Tenshi
Summary: The Bladebreakers meet some old friends and some new ones.Put them together and you've got arguments, love, comedy and pranks...virtual hell.Pairings:read.NonYaoi. This is my first fic... so be merciful
1. Chapter 1

Hey people this is Akki Nai Tenshi if your all wondering what that means then by all means search for it ...heheh., but feel free to call me Akki.

But that's a little too much about lil' ol' annoying me.

This here is my first ever fic and I'd be very grateful to you if you'd review and tell me how it is .After all this is my very first time ever.

* * *

"Alright!! Another victory for the world champion!!" yelled an over enthusiastic navy-haired teen. 

"And that too from an amateur; c'mon Tyson grow up n deflate that ego of yours before someone else brings you down the hard way" said his brunet coach.

"I'd like to see them try to take me down!" exclaimed Tyson, "No one can beat The World Beyblading Champion!!"

"More like beyblading chump" Said Hilary. "Now you'd better get rid of that stupid ego or you'll be getting a knuckle sandwich."

"Yummmmmmmmm…sandwichhhhesssssss" murmured Tyson dreamily.

Looking at Tyson a vein popped on Hilary's head, but soon it was replaced with a more devious look.

"O' Tyson lookie here I've got a sandwich fore you," said Hilary in an extremely sweet voice.

"FOOD!" yelled Tyson.

But instead of the sight of food, he collided with Hilary's fist.

"Ouch! That Hurt!" whined Tyson holding his nose "Jeez Hils I was just kidding around."

"Sure all in good fun…that is till his ego gets bigger than his appetite," muttered Hilary in annoyance.

Behind her Kenny sighed. "You know Tyson she's right…again."

"Hey! Two against on isn't fair!!!" whined Tyson again. And for that was smacked on the head from behind on his head courtesy of Hilary.

The trio was in the park. After the BEGA incident, nearly half a year ago, every one had left to check on their families; that is except Kai. He had just disappeared as usual, but they knew that he would be back; he had to sort everything out in his mind. Dranzer had returned to him a couple of days after his match with Brooklyn when Kenny had made him a new blade. He was truly like a phoenix rising from the ashes from any defeat stronger than before to shine once again in all its power and glory.

Tyson being Tyson was over his head, leaving Hilary and Kenny to deal with his large over-inflated ego.

"Chief any news on the guys?" asked Tyson Sitting down on the grass near the bench the other two were sitting on.

"Yeah, apparently all of them are fine. Max says that the All Stars are doing good. Ray's doing well at the White Tiger Hills. And no news of Kai yet again." Chief replied.

"Nice to know Kai's still being Kai" stated Dizzy.

The group had a hearty laugh at that. But they all missed the team, even Kai for that matter. Even though they had separated for the World Championships the had joined up again and become the Bladebrakers again. (Some how I like the name Bladebrakers much better.)

"Oh and Chief don't forget you have to be at Mr. Dickenson's office by 2pm."reminded Dizzy.

"Why do u have to see Mr.D Chief?" asked Hilary "Is it anything important?"

"To tell you the truth even I don't know" he replied.

"Maybe it's a tournament." Piped in Tyson "It would be good o see everyone together again."

"That's the most sensible thing you have said today Tyson" said Hilary.

"Thanks" said Tyson, but then "HEYY!!I resent that!"

"Not my fault that you're so slow" replied Hilary "Anyways guys I have to go"

"Where would you have to go" asked Tyson skeptically.

"Unlike you others have other thing to do than just play around with spinning tops" snapped Hilary.

"Beyblades Hilary! Beyblades !!" corrected Chief and Tyson at the same time.

"Your our technician along with Chief n still you refuse to call a beyblade a beybalde" said Tyson in annoyance.

"Whatever see you around" said Hilary carelessly getting up and taking a few steps.

"Hey Hils!" called out Chief.

She turned around to look at the duo.

"Yeah. Where are you off to anyways?" asked a curious Tyson.

"Curiosity killed the cat Tyson" stated Hilary.

"But Satisfaction brought it back" said Kenny smiling triumphantly.

"Alright I yield" said Hilary, "If you must know I'm going to pick my friends from the airport…and you're not invited see ya" she concluded in a playful tone while dashing away.

Looking at one another both boys sighed. "Girls" the said at the same time.

"Were just not meant to understand them Ty" said Chief putting a hand on Tyson's shoulder.

"Yeah that's true" replied Tyson and then asking "when do you have to meet Mr.D again Chief?"

"Umm at 2 why do you ask?" inquired Chief.

"THAT ONLY LEAVES US AN HOUR FOR LUNCH" yelled Tyson.

At this sudden outburst Kenny had a look of shock and held a sweat-drop.

"Don't you think of anything except you're stomach Tyson?" asked Chief.

"Of-course I do" said Tyson

"If you count beyblading and food out then the only thing Tyson thinks about is Hilary" commented Dizzy from her laptop.

Both Chief and Dizzy had a hearty laugh at that while Tyson turned a shade of pink.

"Aww Tyson I didn't know that you were so sentimental blushing n all" said Dizzy fueling Tyson's blush.

"Shut Up you crappy piece of junk!!" yelled Tyson as he slammed the laptop shut gaining a yell from Chief

"Whatever…Now lets go Chief… before I cant get to that all you can eat buffed at the new restaurant" Tyson stated as he pulled Chief along with him. Somehow Kenny knew that he'd be rather late to meet Mr. Dickenson at his office as he continued being dragged by the wielder of Dragoon.

* * *

Thankiz for reading 

I'll be updating every week or as soon as possible when I get the time. So please do review you beautiful readers.(okizz im going loony now ...MUHUHAHAHA… but hey who wouldn't if you're typing at nearly…..WOAH!!!! 12 am.I'm gonna get some seriously needed sleep now.)

And pleaseeeeeee review. If you do u get an adorable Chibi Kai Plushyyyyy!!! So go ahead and press the little blue button and review to own a Kai Plushy.

Big Grin

R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Helooo beautiful people!!I cant tell you what happened, I had this aweful writer's block

Kai: Yeah sure…keep making excuses, you were just plain lazy.

Akki: Was not!!I had writers block…I'm just winging this fic n u have to be so mean to me!

Kai: Hn

Akki:pouts You're mean Kai-kun

Tyson: Cheer up Akki. He's Mr.Sourpuss he's supposed to be mean.

Kai/glares/

Tyson:EEEPPP!!

Akki: Quit being mean to Tyson Kai-Kun.Now read the disclaimer pleasemakes puppy face

Kai: No

Akki :/Flames erupt behind Akki And thuder is heard/You will say the disclaimer!

Kai/looks afraid/Alright! Alright!AkkiNaiTenshiDoes'ntownBeybladeJustHerUpcomingOcs

Akki:/Smiles and Glomps/ Kai Tankizz Kai-kun.

* * *

"Come ON Tyson!" exclaimed Kenny, who was currently trying to pull Tyson away from the buffet "We are already late"

"Just a couple more servings of Sushi and some Spaghetti and…and…and…." said Tyson holding onto a table.

At long last Kenny managed to pull him away from the buffet. By now they were quite late and were rushing to the BBA building. 'How I put up with him amazes me?' thought Kenny as they ran, 'But what amazes me even more is his appetite? The guy must have five stomachs the way he eats. I never get used to it even though I've known him for about…let's see…wow six years. You would think a guy would get used to a person by that time. I guess not'.

They finally reached the rather large structure. Well that would be an understatement because the building was ji-normous (Is that even a word?? Well I don't care it is now since I've said it), it was 20 floors tall and was well equipped with offices, a fully facilitated gym, a separate battling arena with tournament sized bey-dishes and a rather gorgeous garden. You could say it was a miniature version of the research facility that Max's mom ran. (Don't ask me….I thought if it was supposed to a great building a garden was necessary :P. Back to the story I suppose).

The duo made their way to the reception to ask for Mr.D.

"Err Excuse me Miss" said Kenny trying to catch the receptionist's attention who was busy talking on the phone "Ermmm Miss could I..."

"The receptionist turned around holding her phone and gave a rather annoyed look, shushed him and went back to talking "Yeah, So as I was saying that dress made her look so fat and…"

Kenny kept on trying to get her attention but he was failing miserably. At times there is no stopping a woman when she is on the phone talking to a friend. (No disrespect to the female half of the population but I'm one myself, I don't do that but some people actually do that. It is so hell annoying.)

By that time an anime vein was popping on Tyson's forehead and was getting larger and larger by the moment; that is till he burst.

"YO! Blondie!" he yelled at the top of his lungs snatching the phone from the receptionist over the counter and banging the phone "Can you tell us where Mr. Dickenson's office is!" (No offence to blonds…sorry)

By this time a large crowd was watching the petty argument. The receptionist looked at him in an infuriated manner and said "You didn't say the magic word"

At that the whole crow did a major amine fall and sweat-dropped.

Kenny shook his head and asked "Can you please tell us where Mr. Dickenson's office is Ma'am"

"Good to know some of you lot know descent manners" said the receptionist with a huff "His office is on the fifth floor room number 108" and with that she picked up the phone redialed the number and started talking once again.

'How can she talk like that, it's as if there's a motor fitted in her mouth' thought Tyson as the made their way to the elevator.

The elevator door opened with a loud "PING" and the boys made their way in along with a few more people. As they pushed the switch the boring elevator music started to play. Tyson fidgeted around rocking back and forth bored, he looked around to see a grown woman wearing glasses, a man in a lab coat and a blond haired boy. He looked oddly familiar with the green T-shirt, orange slacks and a jacket tied around his waist. Kenny had also seemed to notice the boy by now and was wondering who the boy was. Suddenly it clicked in their mind and both of them chorused "Max!"

The boy turned around and that small smile he always had grew "Hey Guys! I didn't expect to see you two this soon"

"What do mean?" asked Tyson "Not happy to see us Maxie ol' pal?"

At the use of his nickname he laughed and said "No no. I'm thrilled but I wanted to surprise you guys, that's all"

"So Max any special reason you're here" asked Kenny "I mean you didn't mention anything about this visit in your previous mail?"

There was another "Ping" and the man walked out of the elevator.

"What can I say Chief. Mr.D said he wanted to see me urgently, so I flew out here as soon as possible" said Max.

"Do you think there is another tournament coming up?" asked Tyson enthusiastically, practically jumping up and down and shaking the elevator.

The woman glared at Tyson but he simply ignored her, till Max and Kenny held him down.

After another "PING" and the boys walked out of the elevator and to the office.

Kenney knocked on the door. From the other side came a voice telling them to enter.

The boys entered and came face to face not Mr. Dickenson, but he a raven haired neko-jin (I'm guessing everyone knows who that is )

"Hey guys! Long time no see huh?" he said.

"Ray" exclaimed the boys.

Ray stood up and shook hands with the guys laughing "I take it that Mr.D called you guys here"

"Yeah, How come he always calls us like this without anyone else knowing what's going on?'"

"Well that's Mr.D for you" laughed Max.

"Hey where's Hilary? I haven't seen her as yet?" asked Ray curiously.

"Oh…She said had to pick up some friends from the airport" said Kenny "She seemed quite excited"

"Even I would be if I would be seeing my friends after a while" said Max "… Which I am" he added laughing.

"Does anyone know when Mr. Sourpuss will be here?" asked Tyson after a while "He usually pops out of no where when we get together after a while doesn't he?"

"Yeah he does… but when he does he usually knows what's going on" replied Ray "I'm sure he's around"

As the boys chatted and laughed Mr. D came in the room to be greeted by the sight of the Bladebrakers. They all were quite the same since the BEGA confrontation, Max, Tyson, Kenny Ray, but Kai was no where to be found. But of course he had prior engagements in Russia that needed to be dealt with such as Voltaire's estates, and would be joining them soon enough. But he had to be informed about the upcoming occasion as well; Mr. Dickenson made it a point to make sure one of the boys would tell him about it.

"Ah Hello boys! It's always a pleasure to see such familiar faces after a while" said Mr. D beaming and catching the boy's attention.

"Good afternoon Mr.D" choused the boys.

After the usual pleasantries the boys took a seat in the room waiting to be told the big news.

"As you all must know there is a very special event coming up…" said Mr. D but was rudely interrupted by Tyson.

"Is it a tournament Mr.D?" asked Tyson not being able to control himself

"I'll tell you every thing in due time Tyson" said Mr.D "Now..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Where are those crazy, stupid, idiotic morons' thought Hilary as she paced from one corner of the airport to the other trying to catch a glimpse of her friends, 'Morons….they were supposed to be here by now, I hope they are not having problems with their baggage, Meg always had problems with that along with Sam. God it had been so many years since they had met and spoken to each other.WE had so much fun in those days, that is till they…'

Her thoughts were soon broken by a distant but shill sound of some one screaming… or was it bickering.

"...How in the world could you lose such an important thing !"

"Well it is not my fault now was it!"

'Only two people fought like that' thought Hilary as she turned towards the entrance; seeing the people she was waiting for.

* * *

Akki: Phew. Glad that's over.

Kai: It wasn't that long that you're complaining.

Akki: Quiet u stupid rich snob, be nice to me other wise I can be mean to u too!/glares murderously …while Kai shrinks away/….

Now then/back to chirpy self/..Thats the end of this chapter..and im leaing it on a slight cliffy…u'll get to know the mystery friends later….muhuhahhaha.ah.erk/chokes/…ermmmmm Sorry bout that.

Now to all the nice people who reiewed…THANKYOU SOOO MUCHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!/glomps them…after a while they start getting blue/

Tyson: Umm Akki they're turning blue they need air

Akki/leaves them/ oopps sory..im rather sugar high at the moment :P

You see the ting purply button there…press it..AND REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

OLA!!!!

Here's my second update….. I hope you like it :)

Remember to R&R pople :)

* * *

Coming out of the airport entrance was a group of four teenagers. Leading the group was a girl no more than 16 years with long jet-black hair up to her waist, deep forest green eyes and a slightly tanned skin tone . She wore a pair of jeans with a red three-quarter sleeved t-shirt. She was carrying a simple duffle bag. Behind her were two more girls, who seemed to be the cause of the commotion. One was a red-head with deathly pale skin and electric blue eyes. Her hair were pulled into two pony-tails which came to her shoulder, she seemed to be about 14 0r wore a pink tank top with a black skirt coming just above her knees along with a pair of black hi-heeled boots. She was pushing a trolley laden with suitcases along with the other girl with purple eyes, fair complexion and raven hair coming up to her shoulder with purple streaks. it was obvious that she liked purple as she wore a purple jacket along with purple bellbottoms and a white tank top, She looked about 15, at the of the back of the group was a well-built muscular boy, about 16 or so with jet black hair and hazel brown eyes. He wore a loose white and red t-shirt with brown slacks. He was carrying a duffle bag along with a suitcase along with a sweat-drop the size of mouth Everest on his fore-head as well.

"You whack jobs need to see a guidance counselor really soon" he said pushing his way past them.

"Do not!!!" both of them chorused.

To think after all these years you both would stop acting like a bunch of two year olds" giggled Hilary coming up behind the two girls.

The two in front of her jumped in the air out of shock, while the other two upfront just turned and smiled.

"As sneaky as ever eh hils?" grinned the boy.

"What could I say it was always a gift" dodging a pounce from one of the girls while being glomped by a squealing red head.

"Nice to see you too Meg-kun" she laughed out loud

As she was said free she was once again captured, just this time in a head-lock courtesy of the raven haired beauty.

"And who said you could freak us out like that?!" she said giving her a nuggie.

"Sam leave her alone, we don't want to give her brain damage" the other black-beauty said.

"Thanks for the save Lexie" said Hilary getting out from the headlock and hugging her as well.

"What no hug for me you skinny lil' brat?" said the sole guy of the group, spreading out this arms while supporting a handsome boyish smirk on his face. Not waiting a second she bounce right into his arms giving a bone crushing hug.

"Its nice to see you too Adam" said coming out of the embrace, then continuing, "So how about we go to my place and get comfortable, mum and dad are out of the country on some doctors convention again."

The odd but well placed group then made their way out of the air port all supporting either grins or smirks on their faces.

* * *

With Mr. Dickenson and company…

"A month from now there is going to be an exhibition match for Bladers from all around the word. And it is going to be held right here in this city" concluded Mr.D.

"Awsome!!" exclaimed Tyson jumping around, "This gonna be sooo cool!" Ofcouce the rest were al so excited giving each other Hi-fives, but no one matched Tyson's over enthusiasm.

"All the teams are going to be here within a week and will be staying at the Hikari Empire Hotel. It will last for about two to three months, so that all the teams can get to know each other closely and show that the beyblading community still stands strong as one in peace instead of pieces." Continued Mr.D.

"What about us Mr. Dickenson?" inquired Kenny " And which teams will be there?"

"I was just getting to that Kenny" replied Mr. D. with a smile, " You al will also be staying there, as ail the teams will be given shuffled rooms, to help get to know one another better. The room choice will be ramdom. I'll be going the room keys to the players myself. And well, lets see now, the White Tigers, the Saint Shields, The All Stars, the Blitzkrieg Boys Majestics, F-Dynasty and I believe a team called the Dark Bladers and lastly The Demons."

"Cool!! So many of the old teams are coming!!! This is gonna be the best tournament ever!" cried out Max as he Hi-fived an enthusiastic Tyson.

"Ex-cc-cuse m-me Mr.D" stuttered a terrified Kenny "D-Did y-you just sa-say th-the Dark B-Bladers are co-coming?"

"Why yes, but don't worry, they promised me that they'll not cause any problems of any kind" Mr.D. reassured Kenny.

"And what about these Demon people Mr. D", inquired Ray, " are they a new team?"

"Actually they're quite an old team, the finest bunch of kids next to you I found actually" replied Mr.D with a sense of pride.

"You don't mean it's the Demons do you Mr. D?" asked a flabbergasted Kenny.

"You know these new-bies Chief?" asked Tyson in return.

"Know them!!! They're the reason I build Bey blades!!!! They are the Kami of Beyblade!!! The youngest world champs!!! Why! I would do anything in the world to meet them!!" exclaimed Kenny with stars in his eyes.

"That true Mr.D. "asked Max in wonder.

"It is, they're around your age now but when they won their first championship they were around 10 years old. But then they left the circuit."

"Why's that Mr. D.?" inquired Ray.

"They had their reasons…" he replied mysteriously " but that aside, I've gone through tooth and nail to get them to come back to at least this tournament"

"Cool!!! I'm gonna beat these so called champions into the ground!! No one can beat Dragoon and Me!!!" exclaimed Tyson.

"Sure you will" commented Kenny sarcastically, " and you don't secretly love Hillary too"

Every one laughed while Tyson turned into a ripe cherry.( hehe :3 )

"Quit it!!" whined Tyson " I'll beat these guys no matter what!"

" Who ever said that they were Guys" said Kenny cockily " The team consists mainly of Girls, with just one guy."

"What!!!!" exclaimed Tyson along with Ray and Max who were passive till now.

"Wow that's just..wow" said Max blinking. "So when do we meet these famous Demons?"

" I'll have to ask them, they said that they would contact me when they got here, but i'm sure that they will like to get together and spend time with their last member who stayed in Japan while the rest moved around the world."

"Wow, how come we never met this guy...umm or gal here?" wondered Max out loud.

"Maybe you have.." replied Mr. D. mysteriously.

"You know don't you! Tell us already Mr. D!" cried out Tyson.. "The suspense is killing me!"

"That's up to them Tyson, they like their privacy," he replied with a small smile, "Kenny can give you their entrance names though cant he?"

"Entrance names?" said Ray with a big anime question mark around his head.

"The Demons, didn't give their actual names into the system, nor last names, only the BBA heads knew, they gave fake names, which surprisingly suited their bit-beasts personalities." Explained Kenny "the guy on the team was Blaze, he was the partner of Blazie a black haired girl, in pairs balding. Then there was a red-head called Sakura, a brunette called Tentou and the team leader, Anei-tenshi."

"Why would they use code names?" asked Max.

"BLEHHH!!!" said Tyson sticking his tongue out " they were cowards.

"Actually I think it was smart," said Ray, "If organizations like the Balkov abbey existed at the time, which it did, they wanted to protect themselves and their families."

"Wise as always Ray" said Mr. D. " Now I suppose you all would like to settle in, I will you your hotel keys at Tyson's house by the end of the day."

"Bye Mr. D!" chorused the boys as they left.

* * *

Outside the BBA building

"When should we go stay at the hotel" wondered Kenny out loud.

"I say right now!!! I wanna check out their Kitchen and Menus!!" exclaimed Tyson.

"Baka" said Ray hitting Tyson at the back of the head getting a 'HEY!' from Tyson as a retort.

"I think we should go after at least two or three teams have come, that way we don't really miss anything and we can beyblade in Tyson's yard too, plus we can call Mr. D up to ask an update on any teams that have checked into the hotel." said Max adding his two cents.

"I agree with Max" said Kenny. And with that the group began walking towards the Dojo.

"So when do you think the remaining teams will show up?" said Tyson looking up at the cloudy blue sky.

"I don't know, but its going to be fun to everyone at one place all together isn't it?" said Max.

"I just wish that I'm not stuck with the Blitzkrieg Boys in the room arrangements" said Kenny looking down.

"Don't worry Chief ill switch with you if you do ok?" said Ray giving the meek looking Kenny a grin.

"Thanks Ray"

"I wonder if any of us will be stuck with the girls" wondered Tyson out loud with a perverted grin.

"I'm sure the girls will be bunking with the girls Tyson" said Max rubbing the back of his head while wondering 'it's not like Mr.D. has lost his mind or something.'

"Anyways," said Ray supporting a devious smirk, "Race you guys to the Dojo!!!" he exclaimed taking a head-start.

"Get back here you cheater!!" exclaimed Tyson as he ran after him followed by Max and Kenny.

'Oh well, here we go again' thought Kenny as he ran after them.

* * *

So how'd I do???

I'd really appreciate a response 

So review pople


	4. Chapter 4

Hiiiiiii.

Well here's another update….hope u like it.

Oh and,

In reply to never2old2beyblade :

10x…me too ^_^

Lets hope it turns out good coz..I'm still kinda making it along as I go =P

* * *

At The Dojo, The Next Day

"Go Dragoon!!!!"

"Go Draciel!!"

"Alright!!! Attack him again!!!"

"Bad move Ty… behind him now!!!"

"Grrr… I cant believe u pushed me out just like that, and we didn't even get to call out our bitbeasts!!!!!!"

"Try concentrating a little more next time Ty"

"That's what you get for being that overconfident Tyson… That and gloating about beating little kids" said Kenney with a snicker.

All Ray could do was laugh. After all, it was often that this happened when Tyson was overconfident.

"Get off-a my back would u" grumbled Tyson.

"Sorry Ty but..well it was just too tempting" answered Ray falling into another fit of laughter joined by Kenny. Tyson grumbled some more before sending the duo a raspberry (u know..sticking out ur tongue and going BHRGHHHHH").

"I wonder where Hilary is… She's usually here by now isn't she" asked Max sitting under the shade of the tree in the backyard.

"Yeah," added Ray, "You'd wonder where she got lost"

"Her friends were coming over remember" piped in Kenny, "She must be with them"

"You think we should pay her a visit?" wondered Max out loud, "We haven't seen her in months. And I for one would like to pay her a visit"

"No need to visit the evil witch of the west" scoffed Tyson "She would just go overboard on practicing"

"We know u want to see her too Tyson, quit being in denial" sighed Kenny, producing a lovely hue of red around Tyson's cheeks, "See you're even glowing"

Every one fell t the floor in laughter, holding their stomachs while Tyson just huffed and puffed (and he still couldn't blow the house down..lol).

"Anyway, let's go already" said Ray getting up from his seated place.

Everyone left with Tyson grumbling behind, saying something about stupid double-crossing friends.

* * *

Outside Hilary's House

They stood before a cozy looking two storied house. Not too big, neither too small. The brick red color of the stone made the house stand out compared to the dull colored buildings beside it. Vines creeping along it gave it an ancient yet modern look. The front garden was lush green decorated with rose bushes and flower beds. One would expect such a serene looking house to be silent, however the noises coming from inside declared otherwise.

"Umm…how many guests did you say Hilary was having over?" said Max while quivering.

"She did not say" said Kenny as the group walked over to the door.

"So… Whose' going to ring the bell?" wondered Ray out loud, looking to his sides, only to find that he was the only one standing at the front door step, with the rest behind him giving him sheepish looks. 'I'm so going to regret this' he thought as he rang the doorbell.

This seemed to set chain reaction in motion. There were several ' I'll get it' s followed by the crash of glass breaking, the snarl of a cat, a growl of a dog, another bizarre crash trailed by several 'ouches' followed by a 'back off!'. To say that the boys were shocked, was an understatement. Bewildered would be a more suitable choice for words as they had none. The door finally opened. In front of them was a boy. He was around their age, if not a little older. He wore a white muscle t-shirt with brown slacks. His hazel eyes bore into theirs as if he was examining them, while his dark hair contrasted with is pale skin.

"Can I help you?" he inquired in his deep grainy voice.

"Is the Tachibana residence?" politely asked wondering if they had the right house.

"Yes" the boy replied curtly.

"Is Hilary there" Asked Max nest coming to stand next to Ray, " We're her friends… Though she never told us she had a brother" he added cocking his head to one side.

"She doesn't" he replied with a smirk and then called out behind him, "Yo! Hil's you've got company."

A head popped out from behind the boy's frame. It belonged to none other than Hilary. At first she remained as she was. Then her eyes widened inrealisation as she jumped, pushing the boy behind her and hugging Ray and Max simultaneously.

"Ray!!Max!!! Its so good to see you guys again!!!" she squealed.

"Us too Hils" responded both Bladebreakers with Hugs of their own.

"Hi Chief Hi Ty" she added as the saw the other two.

"C'mon in you guys" said Hilary inviting the group in.

As soon as the boys stepped through the threshold they understood what the commotion from before was. There lay in the open kitchen a broken dish by some animal bowls and a overturned side-table by the door. An enormous furry Dog-like creature sat by the stairs. It had a feral look in its eyes which was enhanced by its black and brown coat. The cat, apparently a smoky Persian, was held by girl with flaming red hair and the cleared Baby blue eyes the entire world had ever seen. Ray just kept on looking at her, but was soon brought out of the trance by the growl of the dog he had dubbed as 'the 'thing'. He didn't like dogs. That was enough said. Especially with him being a Neko-jin.

"So gonna introduce us to your so called friends or not?" said Tyson. 'Brash as always' thought Max ashe sighed.

"Better friends than some idiot I know" retorted Hilary, the anger in her eye sparkling.

"Are they always like this" a voice from behind startled them.

They Then group turned to spot another one of Hilary's friends. This was another girl, clad in a purple tank top, with a pair of plain blue jeans. Her raven hair were streaked with purple and her eyes a vibrant violet.

"Y-ye-yes" stuttered Kenny.

"It's rather common for them to argue, both get mad, then make up" added Max.

"Ahhh… So that would be Tyson she's arguing with?" inquired the girl.

"Yes" answered Max clearly puzzled, "Has she spoken about us?"

"Quite a lot actually" another feminine voice piped in causing the boys to turn their heads 180 degrees. It was the red head standing besides Ray.

"Good things hopefully" Ray said with a toothy smile.

"Sugoi!!! You're a nekooooo!!!!!" she said pinching Ray's cheek, while the other supported the cat"

"Ouch" said Ray rubbing his flushed cheek as it was freed, still looking at the innocence in her eyes. The voices from the argument had increased, as the group observed, the boy they had noted earlier, we now holding Hilary while she tried to claw Tyson.

"Hilary, enough is enough, quit being a baby" said the guy pulling her back.

"Let me at that fat pig!!! Just let me at em!!!" she screeched. She finally came free and launched herself at Tyson punching him in the face repeatedly.

"A little help guys!!!" said Tyson helplessly as he tried to dodge the punches and hold her back.

By now the dog had also started to growl, causing Ray to jump a little. The goup sighed and pulled the two apart. As they finished, another new voice was heard,

"I leave you idiots for a second and I find the house in shambles.."

The newcomer was another girl, long, damp raven black hair passing her waist, with emerald green eyes. She wore black cargos with silver chains along with a black tank top.

"Sorry Lexie, but Hilary kinda lost her temper" said the guy with a sheepish look.

"I believe introductions are on order Hilary" 'Lexie' added seeing the company gathered, while setting the overturned table correctly.

"Well… These here are Max Muzhira Tate, Ray Kon, Kenny (any1 know the last name??) a.k.a the chief, and lastly baka Tyson Kinomiya Granger" said Hilary ponting to each respectively, but blowing a raspberry at Tyson, who mumbled something about crazy women. Which got him glares from all the girls present.

Coughing Hilary continued, "These here on the other hand are my childhood friends, Adam Anderson, his sister Samantha Anderson's the purp…violet eyed one, Megan Ivonov, she's the red head and lastly Alexandra Taylor" she concluded.

"You don't mean the Andersons! Do you?" asked Kenny with awe sparkling in his eyes.

"Let me guess… a fan of my dad's company?" Sam asked.

"Are you kidding me!!!… I like the products but the software is amazing! I only use that software for Dizzy!!!"

"Dizzy??" asked Adam.

"OH yeah… I kinda got my bitbeast stuck in my laptop…so she helps me in making the blades and what not," Kenny told while opening his laptop and adding, "Here you can meet her"

"Hi every one!" greeted Dizzy, "Hey Chief why didn't you tell me there was a big crowd, I would have put a better background in place!"

"Wow..." said the siblings, followed by questions after questions for Dizzy.

"They're not twins by any chance are they?" asked Tyson looking at their sync.

"Nope" relied Hilary, "Both of them are just tech junkies, Adam's 17 while Sam's 15"…she then whispered, "Keep your blades out of their hands or trust me, they'll go gaga over the mechanics and start talking crazy"

"WE HEARD THAT" they chorused bonking her on the head.

"You know not to agitate them" warned Alex.

"Hold it, you guys beyblade!" exclaimed Tyson.

"Doii dofus… Why wouldn't we?" said Adam.

"Well, We thought since Hilary didn't blade, her childhood friends wouldn't either" said Kenny.

All the girls, minus Hilary, began to laugh along with Adam.

"now that's funny. She may suck at it but she does blade" said Adam while ruffling Kenny's hair taking advantage of his own tall stature.

"If she did quit she'd never hear the end of it from her Guardian Beast." Added Megan.

"Guardian Beast?" inquired Max.

"That's the form your bitbeasts have before they enter your bitchips. If the blader doesn't want the Gaurdian beast to change into a bitbeast it doesn't, it takes a temporary residence inside you and comes out when you wish it to" explained Alex.

"I never knew about that" said Ray in awe.

"So you mean that Hilary actually can Blade?" asked Tyson again.

"Yes I can" said Hilary with a low voice.

"Why didn't you tell us" said Max.

"Well, I din't want you guys to think that I was hanging out with you just because I liked beyblading. I wanted to just be friends, and not just a fan girl."she explained.

"I still cant get over it you can beyblade…" said Tyson bewildered.

"Of course I can you dimwit!" she yelled bonking his head, "What has everyone else been saying!!"

"Ding Dong"

"Stay!" exclaimed Adam getting up freezing the grinning girls in their places, "I'll get it"

"We made quite a mess on the last bell last time" explained Megan as she bounced around the room, answering the confused looks on the beybladers faces.

"You're Russian right?" asked Ray, obviously interested in the red-head.

"Yep!!Through and through. Though I lived in Europe for the last 8 years, so my accent's kinda mixedup" she answered.

"There are a lot of Ivonovs in Russia?" he asked looking at her every bounce which sent her hair dancing in the wind.

"Ray's a goner" whispered Hilary to Max and Tyson, who were closest to her.

"Why?" asked Kenny who had also heard.

"Well.." she began, but was cut short by barking at the door, which once again caused ray to jump a little.

Through the room's door entered the dog first followed by Adam and then males one after another.

"Look whose decided to drop by.." said Adam

The first had purple hair along with Kenny's stature. Next came a blonde, a slate haired teen followed by a mauve haired 6 ft. tell teen. Lastly, came in a 17 year old teen with flaming red hair and piercing ice blue eyes.

"… The Blitzkreigs" he concluded.

And with that Megan ran and jumped into the other red head's arms.

"Good to see you again brother" she said as he returned her hug.

* * *

Soooo....How was it?? And i would really appreciate a review, it'll make me update often =]

Plus, I'd like some constructive criticism...ideas are also welcome =]....make that very welcome

^_^


End file.
